


Tripping the Darkness

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: As the corner gets closer and takes me in,my soul starts to burn as so does my skin.My bones shall lie there turning to dustmy bed surrounding nothing but rust.





	Tripping the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when the darkness calls, you have no choice but to answer

The moment she walked through the doorway she knew she wasn’t ever leaving. The walls vibrated with energy, the floor creaked with each step. She could feel the souls of those who had ventured beyond the door before her. With every footfall, she was pulled deeper into the shadows. She supposed she should turn back, just walk out the door into the still night. She let her fingers drift along the walls and the splintered oak scratched her skin. Her eyes closed, but her feet kept moving. It pulled her to the grand staircase, then pushed her into one of the abandoned rooms filled with dust and melancholy. Her eyes opened to a little girl’s room. An antique dollhouse stood guard in the middle of the room. She fell to her knees in front of the draped bed. The curtains drew back slowly. Suddenly, she was filled with an urgent desire to flee. She didn’t remember how she got here and she desperately wanted to escape. It felt as if she had just woken from a deep sleep. Or perhaps she was dreaming still. The figure on the bed reached out to her. She drew back in disgust, her heart filled with fear. She twisted her body around searching for a way out. Her eyes landed on a door embedded with deep gouges. 

Cold brittle fingers gripped her arm. She pulled against her captor and crawled towards freedom. She gripped the splintered door frame to pull herself to her feet. Her shaky hand drifted to the torn wallpaper to guide her in the dark hallway. She flinched when her fingers came away wet. She heard voices beckoning her and the ratty carpet grabbed at her bare feet. She was momentarily distracted by her missing footwear and screamed when a bony hand slid around her throat. A raspy voice in her ear begging her to stay. Intense terror sent her flailing for the staircase. She tripped over an unidentified mass and tumbled down the stairs. She felt each step pound against her flesh, her head tossed between wood and wall as she rolled down the staircase. She allowed herself one moment to orient herself when she finally reached the bottom. Dizzy, she reached for the banister and gained her feet once more. She felt a slight chill in the air and then a breeze teased across her bare skin. Her eyes frantically searched for the door, her only way out. Footsteps echoed in the empty house as a disfigured little girl limped after her. She raced towards the moonlight shining through the open door. She felt tears on her face when her foot touched the decayed wood of the porch. She didn’t even pause before flinging herself off of the decrepit porch and into the vast emptiness of the yard. She fell to her knees in the brush and tried to calm her racing heart. The little girl screamed, caught at the threshold, and cried out. 

A desperate sadness so intense it stole her breath overcame the woman. Her mind spun while she searched the clearing around her. She crawled towards a beam of soft light and discovered her flashlight. She gripped it tightly, warding away the shadows that slowly crept towards her. She frantically pushed against the grass with the soles of her feet evading the curl of the darkness. She yelped when her back hit something solid. She braved a glance over her shoulder and felt it sag in relief. She could just make out the faint outline of her car. The light shook as she shined it over the cold metal under her hand. She gripped the door handle and pulled herself up. A rustle in the distance froze her, her hand on the doorframe, one bare foot hovering inside the footwell. Her eyes flicked back and forth over the empty field. For a second she swore she could see someone standing in the doorway of the house. She shook her head and reminded herself that no one had inhabited the vacant house for over twenty years. She ignored the itch of being watched and climbed into the driver’s seat, finally managed to shove the keys into the ignition and spit gravel as she sped down the rutted road back towards civilization. Just as she felt the tires bump onto the main road she felt a whisper snake down her back and reach for her hand. 

 

_ Don’t leave me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with listening to Evanescence, "Bring Me to Life", but the title is from a Lacuna Coil song of the same name. 
> 
> The poem was found at https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/cold-dark-corner


End file.
